1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current sensor system utilizing ferromagnetic magnetoresistance elements and bias conductors, especially, to a current sensor system or a method for current detection utilizing bias conductors, current conductors, and magnetoresistance elements for the current sensor system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional current sensor system consists of a magnetoresistance element and a current conductor as described in a reference, C. H. Bajorek et al: A PERMALLOY CURRENT SENSOR: 813-815, Vol. MAG-12, No.6 IEEE Trans. Mag. (November, 1976), and detects electric current flowed in the current conductor as resistance change of the magnetoresistance element.
The above described prior art had such problems as insufficient accuracy of current detection and narrowness of current detecting range, because preventing measures against hysteresis of the magnetoresistance element and Barkhausen noise, and enlargement of the current detecting range were not considered.